


La Moral se queda en la puerta

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig no tiene escrúpulos, pero respeta a un hermano. Entonces, ¿por qué no puede dejar de pensar en Gemma? Spoilers hasta el final de la segunda temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Moral se queda en la puerta

Si Tig llama a Gemma, "mami", ¿eso quería decir que era un bastardo incestuoso?

Porque si mirar a "mami" todo el tiempo, recordando lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo caliente y hambriento, mientras la tenía contra esa pared no era incesto, alguien iba a tener que inventarle un nuevo nombre.

De cualquier modo, no era que ahora importara mucho; después de todo, se las ingenió para que ella y Clay se arreglaran, ¿no? Era un buen hermano, hizo lo correcto. Seguro que eso lo convertía en un bastardo incestuoso de buen corazón. Podría ser peor. Pudo contárselo a Clay, y ahora él andaría como Half-Sack, con un solo testículo colgando. Pobre muchacho.

Y aún así, aunque continuaba con todas sus partes intactas, algo estaba mal.

Las cosas no terminaron cuando él se abrochó los pantalones, apurado, mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa con esa expresión de culpabilidad. Cierto que luego actuaron como si no hubieran estado a punto de follar como dos animales, porque lo que no se nombra, es como si jamás hubiera pasado.

Pero él no quería pasar al olvido. El secreto estaba bien, respetar la filosofía de Gemma, de "no digas, no preguntes", era práctico, pero una parte de él se resistía a dejarlo pasar, quería terminar lo que empezaron esa tarde, y que el diablo lo llevara, ella también, lo sabía.

Tal vez él no fuera tan bueno leyendo a la gente, pero conocía a esa mujer como nadie, aún más que el mismo Clay; y estaba seguro de que jamás habría tenido ese arrebato de lujuria con otro de los chicos. Lo deseaba a él.

No lo pensó mucho, porque de hacerlo, le habría fallado el valor. Clay estaba con Álvarez, asegurándose de que la ruta de envío a Stockton fluyera sin problemas, y Jax fue con él. Ahora o nunca.

No pareció extrañada de verlo, sólo levantó una ceja, su modo de preguntar si debía empezar a preocuparse por un nuevo problema. Él negó muy tranquilo, o tanto como pudo.

—Tig…— ¡rayos! Si empezaba a hablar, no podría hacer nada.

Dios sabía que lo último que esa mujer necesitaba era a un tipo como él abalanzándose sobre ella de ese modo, pero no puedo aguantar más; dejó su control en el porche, y le tiró la puerta en las narices al entrar.

Si Gemma se asustó, o por un segundo pensó en alejarlo, era algo que jamás diría, y él no iba a preguntar.

Era suficiente con sentir sus manos arrancándole el chaleco, desgarrando su camisa, desesperada. Porque sí, lo deseaba a él, y eso le dio el impulso para levantarla por las piernas y apoyarla contra la mesa del comedor.

Botones volando, cremalleras que se abrían, lenguas enrollándose y absorbiendo cada trozo de piel que quedaba a la vista.

Nada de juegos previos; no era el estilo de ninguno de los dos. Mientras embestía una y otra vez, jadeaba de placer y dolor por los tacones de las botas que se clavaban en sus muslos.

Terminó rápido, y le dio tiempo a ella también de hacerlo, casi esperando que empezara a maldecir. Y pensó que lo haría cuando lo alejó de un empujón, pero no dijo ni una palabra, sólo bajó de la mesa y le dio la espalda mientras se vestía de vuelta, lo mismo que él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, para dónde rayos ir, pero como siempre, Gemma se encargó de solucionar eso también.

—Vuelve al taller y dile a Bobby que se encargue de las cuentas; yo iré más tarde.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir? ¿Ofrecerle un cigarrillo? No, tampoco funcionaba para ellos.

—Sí, mamá.

En lo que ponía en marcha la moto, y la veía asomada a la ventana con su cara impasible, cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de convertirse oficialmente en uno más de los oscuros secretos de Gemma Teller.


End file.
